


一颗珍珠的价值

by Amy_Lei



Series: Obikin短篇集 [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaid, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 欧比旺在自家沙滩上捡到一条人鱼。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363660
Kudos: 27





	一颗珍珠的价值

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> AU！  
> 幼稚哭包人鱼安纳金x家缠万贯保父欧比旺（前后有意义）  
> 沙雕且ooc！  
> 口嗨飙车一时爽，骰输还债火葬场
> 
> 警告：  
> 有车情节且安是人鱼形态  
> 仅供娱乐，请勿当真  
> 没什么逻辑可言，就当它是一个有趣的笑话吧x

......

“很久很久以前，在海洋深处有一个人鱼居住的王国。那里的窗户由海草构成，墙面是色彩鲜艳的贝壳，街边......”

啪——

“安纳金，我告诉过你不要乱扔贝壳！”

咔擦——

“海螺也不行！”

“那本书讲的狗屁不通，欧比旺。”

“什么？”

“人鱼才不会用贝壳糊墙，太丑了。”

“.......那用什么？”

“用珍珠啊，你是傻子吗。珍珠对我们而言是最没价值的东西，哭一哭就有了。”

“好主意，那为什么这么久我也没见你拿出一颗？”

“......”

哗啦——

“禁止用尾巴抛水！”

......

* * *

欧比旺在自家沙滩上捡到一条人鱼——也许不该用捡，而是“救”。

欧比旺在一堆礁石中发现他。这美丽的生物脸色苍白趴在一块石头上，背部的伤口狰狞可怖。长期浸泡在海水中导致伤口溃烂，边缘泛着病态的白色。欧比旺看见他的一瞬间便冲进海里，将他拉上岸，随后看见他非人的鱼尾。

那是一条美丽的人鱼：鱼尾火红似血；深褐的头发在阳光照耀下会变成漂亮的金丝；眼睛蓝如大海......他就像安徒生的童话中那条小美人鱼，美得如同泡沫，仿佛下一秒就要消散。看见他的那一刻，欧比旺没有吃惊，就像是他本该存在于此。尽管连欧比旺也惊奇自己能如此镇定。

他没有告知任何人，将人鱼带回海边的小屋，为他处理伤口。

海边的小屋比欧比旺拥有的其他屋子要小上许多，他只得将后院的泳池清出来，灌上海水充当人鱼的简易“病床”。他守在人鱼身边，不知不觉睡了过去，再醒来时整个上半身都被水浸湿。美丽的人鱼正趴在水池边，身后的尾巴有一搭没一搭拍着水面。溅出的水花悉数落在欧比旺身上，他看起来就像在雨中狂奔般狼狈。

“欧比旺——”人鱼竟然知道他的名字。欧比旺呆愣着看向对方。他看起来刚二十出头，涉世未深，年轻气盛。

“你为什么知道我......”

啪——

欧比旺额头一痛。他闭上眼，听见什么东西落在自己手里。当他睁开眼，看见一个雪白的贝壳。这家伙到底从哪儿掏出的贝壳？

“我饿了。”

欧比旺湿着上半身，手拿一个贝壳，傻愣愣看着人鱼噗通一声潜入水里。那般决绝，冷酷无情。他下意识转身走进厨房，十分自然地从冰箱里取出前几天买的海鲜。等他回过神来，面前早已摆好一盘处理过的食物。

彼时欧比旺才惊觉：他救了一条人鱼——人鱼知道他名字——他被人鱼用贝壳砸了头。

魔幻人生。

* * *

知道人鱼名字是在三天后。

他似乎明白欧比旺在治疗他的伤口，十分配合，背对着他一动也不动。欧比旺靠在水池边，整个上半身探出去。即使卷了袖子，他的衬衫仍然湿了一半。人鱼的肌肤和人不太一样，仿佛覆了层水做的膜，摸上去滑腻粘稠。欧比旺每次碰他的皮肤，脑海里都会控制不住浮现果冻的画面。

“安纳金。”人鱼突然开口。

“嗯？”

“我的名字。”

“是个很独特的名字。”欧比旺干瘪回答，抽回身子。在人鱼身边待得越久，他越是感到冰冷。

“你不好奇我的身份？不想知道我为什么知道你的名字？”安纳金的尾巴突然从水里冒出，缠住他的手臂。欧比旺重心不稳，被人鱼往前一拽。伴随一阵哗啦声，他一头栽进微冷的海水，本能抓住面前的事物——他抓住安纳金的胳膊，仿佛那是个主动的拥抱。

“咳咳......”欧比旺慌忙松开，退到池边。“我不会主动打探别人的隐私。”

“你总是这样，不敢多说一句话。”安纳金的尾巴还缠在他手上。当他说出这句话，从尾巴传来的力度弄得欧比旺手臂酥麻。安纳金伸出一只手，贴上欧比旺微颤的咽喉。“正常人遇到人鱼不是捉了卖给黑市就是杀掉。面对超出认知的生物，你不担心自己有生命危险？”

如同猫的爪子，安纳金的指甲骤然增长，抵上欧比旺脆弱的皮肤。他双手握住人鱼微冷的手腕，淡定回道：“我不觉得你会这么做。也许是我一厢情愿，直觉告诉我你不是那样不讲理的人....咳，人鱼。”

“你明明从没见过我，为什么这么有自信？”

“直觉又没什么逻辑可言。”

安纳金松开桎梏，朝后一仰，瞬间拉开与欧比旺的距离。他看起来非常烦躁，尾巴不停摇晃。水波传到欧比旺的位置已经减弱许多，打在他肚子上软绵绵的。欧比旺抹了把脸，麻利跳出水池。刚走几步又倒回来，靠着池子席地而坐。

“不如你现在就说说......你从何而来，又怎么会受伤？”

安纳金别过头皱起双眉。他紧抿嘴唇，似乎不想搭理欧比旺。但欧比旺并未就此离去，耐心等待他的反应。他没有等多久。安纳金游过来，跃出水面坐在池边。人鱼的尾巴湿漉漉的，鳞片在阳光下反射出斑斓光泽。他拨弄自己的鳞片，状似无意地说道：“追虎鲸的时候不小心撞上你们人类的船，不知怎么搞的被冲到这里。”

“......是我想的那个虎鲸吗？”

安纳金偏头望着他：“饿了就得找东西吃，有什么问题？”

“人鱼......平时吃什么？”欧比旺咽了咽口水。

“虎鲸、乌贼、章鱼......没什么不能吃的。”

“......”欧比旺想起冰箱里那些小鱼小虾，再想想安纳金口中那些海洋生物的真实面貌，支支吾吾：“我真的弄不来那些生物，那是犯法的。”安纳金看他的眼神颇为疑惑：“你为什么要担心这个？”

我怕饿死你，欧比旺心想。他可不想刚救回一条人鱼，就因为食物不对口饿死对方。

欧比旺把心思都写在脸上，安纳金很容易就猜到他心中所想。他不知又从哪儿摸出一个贝壳，啪的一声扔在欧比旺头上。“我没那么脆弱！人鱼不是必须吃那些东西才能活下去，我们只是享受狩猎的快感。”

“禁止乱扔贝壳！”欧比旺也有些生气，站起来一巴掌就朝安纳金的头呼去。但当他的手真的落在人鱼头上，轻飘飘的像是一片落叶。安纳金下意识闭上眼，想象中的重击却并未到来。“我忘记人类很脆弱......”他答道，语气有些委屈。

欧比旺轻叹一声：“我没有责怪你的意思，安纳金。你说的没错，我很脆弱。我无法在水中呼吸，也无法在海底畅游，更无法徒手与虎鲸搏斗。如果你要对我表达不满，应该用更温柔的方法。”

安纳金晃晃鱼尾，突然伸手去摸欧比旺的大腿。

欧比旺穿了一条深色长裤，已被水完全打湿。安纳金的手隔着布料贴上欧比旺的腿，激得他一阵战栗。“你在干什么？”他问安纳金。人鱼嗖的一下没入水中，仰头浮在水面上。姿势原因，他恰好可以看见欧比旺隐藏在濡湿衬衫下的结实胸膛。

“你的人生是怎样的？欧比旺？”

安纳金的眼睛是蓝色的，摄人心魄。欧比旺不自觉屏住呼吸。一瞬间，那双眼睛仿佛无生命的玻璃，映射出一张不再年轻的男人面容。他沉默半晌，轻声道：“很难总结。鉴于我经历了一次意外，有整整十年的记忆空白期。有时候连我也无法界定自己的人生是好是坏。”

“你忘记了什么？”

“我不知道，那十年恰好是我住在这的时间段。”欧比旺闭上眼，仔细聆听从远处传来的浪潮声。“也许那十年间我见过你的同类，也许我就在这正常生活。但我知道随着记忆的离去我丢了些很重要的东西，我想把它们找回来。”

“所以你回到了这里？放着豪宅不住跑来海边风吹日晒？”不知为何，欧比旺从安纳金的语气中听出一丝气闷。

“我从没说过我的家境，为什么你了解得这么清楚？”

安纳金的脸渐渐沉入水中，模糊扭曲。显然他不愿也不会回答这个问题。欧比旺撇撇嘴，无奈说道：“谁都有秘密，我不会再问下去。但你得交出贝壳，安纳金。乱扔贝壳是不好的行为。”

安纳金泡在水里，一个个水泡从他嘴里飘出。两方谁都没有动作，持续僵持。最后安纳金败下阵来，一甩尾巴，一大把贝壳砸到欧比旺脸上。他弯腰将落在地上的贝壳捡起，嘟囔道：“真不知道你把这些贝壳藏在了哪儿。”

“你想知道？”安纳金突然浮出水面。

“你愿意说？”

“你摸摸这里不就知道了？”安纳金指指他的肚脐下方，和人类不同那里被层层鳞片遮住，所有鳞片尖都略朝正中心倾斜。欧比旺不疑有他，伸手浸入水中。在水里摸安纳金的鳞片又是另一种感觉，少了粘腻感，反而多了一丝温暖。

他的手指滑过鳞片，顺着倾斜角度陷入中心。指尖敏感的神经触到一个柔软炽热的东西，欧比旺猛地抽回。他整张脸涨得通红，手一抖，贝壳哗啦撒了一地。欧比旺顾不上捡，逃也似地冲进屋子，留下笑得一脸狡黠的人鱼趴在水边看他。

“之前明明没少摸，啧......”

人鱼的尾巴在水中来回摇晃。

* * *

安纳金已经在欧比旺家待了半个月。这半个月间他从不提离开的事，伤养好仍然霸占着欧比旺的游泳池。欧比旺也不恼，任劳任怨充当他的“保父”。

安纳金曾问欧比旺：“你们人类不是很喜欢凑一起，这半个月怎么只有你一个人在这？”彼时欧比旺正提着一个水桶走出来，十分自然地回答：“我谢绝了一切访客。”

安纳金轻瞄一眼水桶，尾巴有一搭没一搭地轻晃。他问道：“你为什么要躲避其他人？”欧比旺走到池边，将水桶放下。他挽起袖子，露出被晒成小麦色的肌肤。“我想找回失去的记忆。没有那段记忆，那些所谓的‘朋友’在我眼中陌生得可怕。”

“如果那是不好的记忆？”

“那也是我曾经历过的事，是我人生的一部分。”欧比旺伸手从水桶里捞出来一块黄色的海绵。

“你......”安纳金突然潜入水中，一溜烟游到对面。他冲出水面，咬牙切齿：“别用那东西！欧比旺我警告你！人鱼不洗澡——”

“只是洗个澡，又不会少块肉。这池子里不是流动的海水，时间久了要定期换水。”欧比旺报以微笑，“又不是没看过你赤身裸体的模样，以前你只有一米来高的时候可享受我用海绵清洗......”

人鱼脸上神态不再充满攻击性。欧比旺似乎全然不知自己刚才说了什么，一时两人都没有对那番话提出质疑。安纳金不自觉朝欧比旺游去，想要看清他脸上的表情。他想确认欧比旺说这话时是否想起了过去的一切。当他一靠近男人，就被淋了一头泡沫水。

“抓住你了。”欧比旺露齿一笑。

安纳金象征性挣扎几下，趴在池边。“欧比旺，我要听故事。”他闷声道。

“听故事？”

“海的女儿。”

“......好吧，让我想想那个故事是怎么说的......”欧比旺一边仔细清理安纳金的背部，一边思索。他不明白身为人鱼的安纳金为什么想听人类的故事，但他总是尽可能满足对方的要求。“很久很久以前，在海洋深处有一个人鱼居住的王国。那里的窗户由海草构成，墙面是色彩鲜艳的贝壳，街边......”

啪——

欧比旺摸了摸微痛的额头，怒道：“安纳金，我告诉过你不要乱扔贝壳！”天知道在他收了好几轮后怎么还有漏掉的贝壳，也许人鱼可以凭空变出贝壳......

咔擦——

“海螺也不行！”

安纳金转过来面对欧比旺，他一脸愤懑：“那故事讲的狗屁不通，欧比旺。”

欧比旺一时愣住：“什么？”

“人鱼才不会用贝壳糊墙当装饰，太丑了。”

“.......那用什么？”

安纳金看了他一眼，嘲道：“用珍珠啊，你是傻子吗。人鱼的建筑都用死珊瑚，珍珠是最常用的饰面材料。珍珠对我们而言是最没价值的东西，哭一哭就有了。”

“好主意，那为什么这么久我也没见你拿出一颗？”

“......”

安纳金似乎被戳到痛点，他强健的鱼尾在水中一扫，激起万千水浪。欧比旺全身被水花淋了个遍，他惩罚般敲敲安纳金的脑袋，大喝：“禁止用尾巴抛水！”

“我已经很久没有哭过，当然拿不出来。”

“嗯...珍珠......”欧比旺像是想起什么，丢下海绵冲进屋子。过了会儿，他回到安纳金身边，手里拿着一个透明玻璃瓶。瓶子里装有乳白色的圆珠，目测有百来颗。“人鱼真的会哭出珍珠？就像这些珠子一样？”欧比旺摇晃瓶子，圆珠在瓶内相互碰撞，发出清脆的声响。

“你从哪弄来的？”安纳金问。

“不知道什么时候出现在屋子里，也许是我之前十年搜集的东西......”欧比旺故作神秘，“也可能，在你之前我遇到别的人鱼，机缘巧合搜集了他们的眼泪？”他将瓶子放在水池边缘，透过玻璃看向层层堆砌被扭曲放大的珍珠。“和我说说人鱼的特征吧，除了眼泪是珍珠之外的......”

安纳金静静看着他，许久没有说话。他的眼睛深沉似海，望向欧比旺时那抹蓝色仿佛千年不化的寒冰。最终他背靠水池，头枕欧比旺放在边缘的胳膊。“人鱼可以活很久，能蛊惑人类......”

“蛊惑人类——海妖塞壬那样？”欧比旺打岔。

“那是雌性喜欢干的事，以前是为被残杀的同族复仇，现在纯粹兴趣使然。”

“也就是说你们会做......”欧比旺下巴搁在安纳金肩上，当做胳膊被拿来当靠枕的报酬。刚洗过澡，安纳金的身上混合有肥皂的清香和大海的气味。欧比旺知道他现在和安纳金的距离近得不正常，但他意外感到自然平和，仿佛这是一段很久以前就存在的关系。

欧比旺余光瞥见安纳金的嘴唇，他忽然想起曾看过被引诱水手的故事。“一旦和人鱼接吻就会死也是真的？人鱼真的会吃人？”安纳金的笑容不似平常，他淡然回答：“你可以试试。没准我真的会趁你不备杀了你然后吃掉你。”

安纳金长得很好看，即使在人类中也足以脱颖而出。恍惚间，欧比旺觉得就这么死去也是个不错的选择。当然，这想法一冒出来就被他打上胡思乱想的标签狠狠掐灭。安纳金可是人鱼，人鱼终究是要回到海洋的。思及此，欧比旺开口道：“你该回去了，安纳金。”

“回去？”

“回到海洋，你的家人朋友应该很担心你的安危。”

“你亲我一下我就走。”

“别开玩笑，我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的。”

安纳金的手指轻碰欧比旺柔软的嘴唇，指腹冰凉。

“我喜欢你，欧比旺。”

* * *

那天晚上欧比旺做了一个梦。

他在海边捡到一条人鱼。小小的人鱼还只是个孩童模样，刚经历一场动乱死里逃生。欧比旺收留他，和他一起生活了十年。有一天，海边突然出现无数人鱼，他们叫喊着让欧比旺将小人鱼还给他们。小人鱼不想离开他，但他仍然做出了违心的选择。

人鱼们离开的那天，天气异常差，乌云密布，下着瓢盆大雨。欧比旺站在海边，目送人鱼们消失在海浪里。他低下头，发现海边沙里满是乳白色的珍珠。他将珍珠搜集起来装在玻璃瓶里，放在床前。坠入梦境。再醒来时，欧比旺已记不清梦的内容。他一如往常，走到后院，却只看到空无一物的泳池。

安纳金不见踪影。

欧比旺心脏一紧，冲出屋子跑到海边。海水和着细沙流过他的小腿，却没能阻碍他前进的步伐。不知跑了多久，欧比旺竟回到当初遇见安纳金的那片礁石。而失踪的人鱼正坐在其中一块石头上，背对着他望向大海。

“安纳金，你......”欧比旺喘着粗气，十分诧异安纳金的下半身是两条正常人的双腿。“海底没有邪恶的女巫，我们也不需要用声音交换双腿。”安纳金回头看着欧比旺：“既然你这么想我走，我怎么好意思留。我说的都是真的，只是你全都忘了。只因为你想逃避这一切。”

不知怎的，欧比旺想起那个奇怪的梦。他已记不清梦的内容，却依稀记得梦中他对谁怀着炽热感情，那感情如烈火焚尽他的理智，时时折磨着他。“我....我之前见过你，所以你知道我的名字？”他朝安纳金的方向走去，直到海水漫过他的胸膛，堪堪停住。

安纳金似乎有些惊讶欧比旺会主动靠近他，“你上次选择放弃，这次又想做什么选择？”他跃入水中，双腿再次化为鱼尾。“我没有.....我根本没有赶你走的意思。”欧比旺辩解，但他没法再往前走。他是人类，人在海水中呆不久。

“那你想做什么?”安纳金游到欧比旺面前，他的尾巴悄悄缠上对方的脚踝。只需要小小一拉，欧比旺就会被他拖入水中，溺水而亡。欧比旺低头，深吸一口气。他朝前一扑，和安纳金一同栽入水中。安纳金唇上一片温热——欧比旺吻了他。

欧比旺无法呼吸，紧闭双眼。他第一次如此紧贴安纳金，双手环住脖颈、胸膛靠着胸膛。隔着水流安纳金嘴唇的触感显得有些不真实，流水抚上欧比旺的脸颊宛若微风。安纳金抱着他冲出水面，欧比旺才分开两人紧贴的双唇，大口喘气。

“你吻我。”欧比旺听见安纳金说。他抹去脸上的水渍，睁开眼。

“你终于吻我了。”

有什么东西砸在欧比旺脸上、脖子、胸口......他仔细一瞧——是珍珠。

安纳金在哭。

“你终于肯吻我了，欧比旺......我等了半个月，差点儿就要把你直接绑走......”

他从不知道安纳金这么能哭，豆大的泪水化为一颗颗圆滚滚的珍珠不停砸在他身上。欧比旺想说些安慰的话，刚开口就被对方的动作打断。安纳金突然拽着他的肩膀，将他抵在身后一块礁石上。他的尾巴如同一条蛇死死缠住欧比旺的双腿，令他无法岔开。

“安纳金！你在做什么！”欧比旺惊呼。

珍珠还在不停往他身上掉，安纳金将头埋在欧比旺颈肩，一口咬上他的侧颈。欧比旺吃痛一声，刚想伸手制住安纳金，便感到某样炽热柔软的物什挤进他大腿间的夹缝。水打湿了他的裤子，敏感的大腿内侧被突然一蹭，欧比旺身体一颤。

安纳金的体温较常人更低，欧比旺很明显能感觉到他的手指从肩膀逐渐下滑：小臂、侧腰、胯部......当那灵活的手指解开欧比旺的裤子，他意识到有什么事即将发生——一些难以启齿、超乎寻常的事。“安纳金！快住手！”欧比旺慌忙抓住安纳金的手，阻止他进一步深入。

安纳金显然没料到欧比旺会制止，疑惑地望向他：“你不想做？你不是吻了我吗？难道你想骗我......”他说这话时还带着浓浓的哭腔，像极了疯狂哭闹要糖吃的幼稚孩童。欧比旺并不擅长哄小孩，而对安纳金，他更是没有半点抵抗力。

这令人难以抗拒的委屈表情，对欧比旺的心脏就是重重一锤。

“我不是想骗你，但是......”欧比旺支支吾吾，斟酌遣词。他要怎么和安纳金解释？“我们种族不同，寿命也不对等，我没法......”他剩下的话被堵在嘴里。安纳金根本没有等他说完，径自吻了上去。动作间，欧比旺失去平衡，再次跌入水中。

万恶的人鱼，欧比旺心想。他慌忙闭气，双手撑着安纳金的胸膛想要浮出水面。然而对方紧攥他的手腕，竟然朝远离海岸的方向游去。若不是知道安纳金没有恶意，欧比旺几乎以为他要杀死自己。在水中他只能依靠安纳金。人鱼的力气大得吓人，他被迫配合安纳金，被他带往深处。

“呼吸，欧比旺。”

他紧闭双唇，勉强睁开眼想用眼神警告安纳金。但以往潜游时双眼的干涩并未如期而至，他第一次如此清晰地看见海里的情景。他的眼睛仿佛被施了魔法，将水阻挡在外。海底色彩斑斓的珊瑚丛倒映在他眼中，远处游弋的鱼群恍若近在咫尺。

“快呼吸......”

安纳金的手指撬开欧比旺的嘴唇，他不自觉听从安纳金的话，张开嘴。人鱼的手指扫过他温热的口腔，指尖在舌上轻轻一点。安纳金凑上前，在他耳边低语：“你吻了一条人鱼，欧比旺。海洋已经接纳了你。”欧比旺抬眼望去，安纳金就在他面前。

他能在水中呼吸。

“什么、接纳....？”欧比旺开口问，随即捂住嘴。无数气泡溜出指缝，逐渐升腾，最后破裂——不仅呼吸，他甚至能在水中说话。

“当然是接纳你成为我的王后。”安纳金笑道。

“等等......”欧比旺扶住额头，努力压下突突跳的太阳穴。“什么王后？”

安纳金没有回答他的话，朝下猛冲。两人跌入一片柔软的沙地，因为动作太大，藏在沙里的小鱼一股脑儿冲出来。欧比旺的背部抵上沙地，尚未反应过来便被安纳金死死压住。人鱼的下半身突然挤进他两腿间，坚硬的鳞片紧贴欧比旺的大腿。

“你什么时候脱了我裤子！”欧比旺皱眉道。安纳金的鳞片感触非常奇怪，他赤裸的双腿一阵酥麻。回应他的只有安纳金略显急促的呼吸声。欧比旺甚至开始思考为何连他的听力也适应了海洋的幻境，否则为何他能如此清楚听见安纳金的呼吸：粗重而深沉。

那炽热的东西挤入欧比旺的大腿内侧，直直撞上他敏感的阴囊。欧比旺下意识夹紧双腿，不愿让对方再深入。安纳金闷哼一声，双手扣住欧比旺的手，高举过头顶。他的尾巴复又缠上欧比旺的脚踝，如同缰绳将两脚捆在一起。

“我可以等，等你同意我再进去......”

又有珍珠砸上欧比旺的头，安纳金简直要把之前的份全哭出来。欧比旺才意识到人鱼的生殖器官较人类要长上一些，安纳金的性器已经穿过他的整个腿间，仍有一部分裸露在外。他忍耐不住在欧比旺还未回应时率先动了起来，缓缓来回磨蹭柔嫩的内侧肌肤。

“唔嗯...你.....”欧比旺全身燥热，头脑昏沉。他抬头望向安纳金——鼻子一抽一抽，眼角不停涌出泪水。光看表情，安纳金更像是被粗鲁对待的那一个。但正在侵犯双腿的阴茎告诉欧比旺：他才是被人鱼操的对象。

“欧比旺，我忍不住.....让我进去......”

安纳金一口咬上欧比旺的耳垂，湿热的舌头不停舔舐。欧比旺呻吟一声，强忍喉间的瘙痒，沉声道：“你...你先出去......别、别再蹭！”

“你同意让我进去我就退出去。”安纳金十分蛮横。

“我同意...我同意！”欧比旺慌不择言。安纳金如约退出去，伸手探入，轻轻刮擦被蹭得通红的皮肤。欧比旺咬紧牙关不让自己发出更羞耻的声音，反手扣住安纳金的手腕：“你知道......该怎么做吗？”

安纳金一脸疑惑看着他。

“你得先润滑....放松......”欧比旺倒吸一口冷气。趁他说话的当口安纳金的手指早已滑至穴口。

“不许在这做！”欧比旺大喝。

安纳金并没打算遵从。

“海洋是我们最好的做爱场所，欧比旺。”

* * *

欧比旺救了一条人鱼。

直到他决定放弃一切跟随人鱼去往深海，才知道他救的是人鱼王。

当他知晓根本没有“追虎鲸的时候被船撞伤”一事，早已在安纳金的国度待了许多年。

但那已经是另一个漫长甜蜜的故事。

* * *

**END**


End file.
